Blind Observations
by miipn
Summary: Akashi just couldn't understand how Kuroko's the most observant boy when it came to others but himself. —akashi/kuroko


**note** : this is an au that takes place at a university the characters all attend. hope this suits your tastes because i had fun writing this oneshot. it also gave me a break from my current wip. (can this be considered a crack fic? i tried to go for the more comedic… route… you know, to practice. because i'm absolute crap at comedic writing BAHHA)

 **warning** : first, bad (?) decent (?) attempt at comedy lmao

* * *

"The president of Kurokocchi's fanclub is thinking about confessing his feelings this evening."

The model's just plain-spoken with bright eyes trailing behind Kuroko, who's darting from bookshelf to bookshelf—how he does it, Akashi has no idea, with the dispersed crowd of male and female stalkers all around the library grounds noting his every movement, it's amazing; hearing Kise confirm the rumor eating at his brain since forever, Akashi can only clear his throat, running his tongue over dry lips.

Kise scours the room for nosy ears before leaning in close; and, he cups his hands around his mouth before answering hushedly, "I wouldn't be terribly surprised if Kurokocchi had no idea about his fanclub."

His eyebrows twitch in annoyance. "Isn't it ironic that that person's the president of Tetsuya's fanclub," Akashi draws in a sharp intake of air, "and he still needs to draw attention to his undying affection?"

"It is. But, Kurokocchi's not the most… conscious person out there."

"Right, and it's just _now_ that you're telling me this—"

"—the point," Kise cuts him off with a strained voice, waving his hands around frantically, "is that Kurokocchi is accepting his advances—not that he knows it's flirting anyways. I know you're pretty protective—possessive—over him, and the guy's a slimy bastard," he chuckles sheepishly, "the last time I tried to interfere, I ended up with a black eye and a broken pinky which affected half of my salary's worth. Besides, no one would ever _think_ of laying a finger on the president of the school, not to mention son of a very powerful CEO."

"What's his business got to do with me though?"

The model just snaps his head over, a look of disbelief flickers through his powdered features. "I know you're in love with Kurokocchi."

"I—"

"You should confess soon."

Akashi opens his mouth to retort, but words render him speechless.

Kise's right.

* * *

Perhaps the clock's ticking backwards; and uncharacteristically, it just never came to Akashi's attention.

Maybe it's just the beginning of adulthood that makes everyone disoriented because if anything, Akashi has unanswered questions, and an Akashi _never_ has questions.

1) Since when did Kuroko's scrutiny only last in basketball games?

"— _Tetsuya, you're telling me that if I wasn't coincidentally walking by the back of the school. You would proceed to the back of the school and meet up with your… male stalkers to study?"_

" _Akashi-kun, I was only going to tutor them."_

" _I counted six guys in the back of the school with no backpacks—"_

"— _who are definitely not my stalkers."_

 _Akashi facepalmed._

2) But if it's the beginning of adulthood, why did it seem like the beginning since the supposed discovery of the youth fountain?

" _Long eyelashes; pink, full lips, rosy cheeks; and petite too. Not only that, but you're extremely polite and cute. I could just watch you file books all day—"_

"— _Nijimura-san came to the library to study, not to describe me. It's making me feel embarrassed and flattered at the same time. And you shouldn't call a boy of my age cute!"_

" _I'll stop once you give me your number."_

" _Oh? Are you interested in working part-time with me? My number is—"_

 _There's noises of books and chairs topping over before a loud slam on the table. "—Tetsuya, no!"_

3) Kuroko has a fanclub?

" _Akashi-kun, I don't think my presence is weak anymore."_

" _How so?"_

" _Whenever I work my shifts at the library, there's this particular table next to the counter I work at."_

" _By table, I'm assuming you mean… people."_

 _Kuroko nods. "It's full of males and females who set up… posters of my face. They sell pictures of my face… life-sized cut-outs of me… I guess they really appreciate the effort I put into organizing the library, huh."_

" _Tetsuya… I don't think it's necessarily your part-time job that they—"_

" _I mean, why else would they put so much dedication in setting up their table every day at seven in the morning?"_

 _His mind explodes._

And so, the redhead finds himself constantly watching over Kuroko; it's a heavy burden on his weary shoulders.

But, he doesn't mind.

Not that Akashi would ever admit that aloud.

* * *

" _You should confess soon."_

Akashi groans into vanilla scented pillows, hugging it closer to his face. It's almost evening; the time of the day—this particular day—that he dreads. "Tetsuya, I think you should stay in your room for the day."

A thoughtful hum that comes from Kuroko as he snuggles closer to the comfort of the couch, shifting his legs over Akashi's thighs; and, there's only sounds of pages turning as if he doesn't have a care in the world, as if he doesn't care about the reason behind Akashi's disapproval. "You know I can't skip book club meetings, Akashi-kun."

"Why can't you?"

Kuroko only avoids the question bluntly, and it hurts more than it should have. "Akashi-kun is being clingy today." He closes the book with a sigh, swinging his feet to the floor with a thump; and, Kuroko tugs his hand childishly. "Let's just walk there then."

"Wait, if you do that—" _Then, I might not be able to contain myself_.

There's only an innocent smile gracing his features as Kuroko looks over his shoulder that makes Akashi cut himself off; and as his grip becomes tighter, it's almost as if Kuroko has his heart in the palm of his hand; it's impossible to breathe.

"Akashi-kun can just walk me there."

Kuroko is the only person in the universe that he'll obey without any protest.

* * *

Akashi can feel his stomach sink lower and lower with every single step that takes him closer to the man standing under the cherry blossom trees. For the first time in his life, Akashi feels insecure, watching the man cradle the showy bouquet preciously to his side.

A flip of luscious blond hair emanates an aura of complete confidence; he stands tall, like the Eiffel Tower—refined, proper, attractive; and all Akashi can think of is his spiky, short, hair that is hangs just above the nape, and he only stands at just one-hundred-and-seventy-three centimeters.

The man was not what he expected at all. The image of the president that Akashi's had in his head before was the complete opposite of the sight in front of him: under one-hundred-and-seventy-three centimeters; tousled, dry hair; slouched posture…

Suddenly, the man's head snaps in their direction, his smile growing wider—something inside of Akashi just wants to grab the side of his mouth and stretch it down. "Tetsuya!"

 _He's on first name basis too. Great._

"Nash-san?"

Nash irks Akashi.

"I wanted to talk to you on our way to the book club meeting."

Much to Akashi's relief, Kuroko's hold on his arm tightens before snuggling to the side of his shoulder. "Do you want to walk with Akashi-kun and I? He's actually walking me there right now. What did you want to tell me?"

Irritation flashes through Nash's eyes as he steps closer to Kuroko, presenting the bouquet of flowers. "Please go out with me."

Akashi doesn't know why he's shaking in anger when it's already obvious as to why Nash was standing there. He's about to brush Kuroko off of him to walk away before—

"Sorry, I already have a lover."

Nash's eyes aren't the only pair that go wide with surprise.

But Kuroko? He only releases his grip on Akashi and spins him around; happiness is written all over his face.

"Tetsuya, all these years, and you've never told me about your boyfriend—"

His words are cut off by a pair of lips.

* * *

a) SOMEONE ACTUALLY TRANSLATED THIS ONE-SHOT, I'M SO HAPPY. The link on my profile will lead you to the Russian translation!


End file.
